


Spider Webs

by TheSmokeyAbyss



Series: 31 Day Halloween Challenge [13]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Giant Spiders, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2472065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmokeyAbyss/pseuds/TheSmokeyAbyss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 13: Spider Webs (really late)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spider Webs

**Author's Note:**

> I think everyone can agree that giant spiders would suck.

There were a lot of things that Mila put up with for her work but that didn’t mean that she had to enjoy it, especially when that thing was a spider.  While she hadn’t found the creepy crawly itself, she had found webs.  Lots and lots of strange, oversized spider webs spanned the mine entrance as far back as she could see.

Sure, it had been awhile since she’d done some spelunking but she didn’t remember any spider webs this big before.  Maybe it was just some kids who decided to string up some fake stuff as a prank.  Even so, it looked real enough and she wasn’t about to touch it to find out.

Venturing further into the cave, Mila avoided the webs as best as she could.  It got harder the further she moved into the mine, the webs grew thicker and more numerous as she got further from the entrance.  It wasn’t until the light from the entrance was almost too dim to see that she stumbled into something strange.

Something was twisted up in a web, like spider prey, except this prey was large.  Definitely not a normal bug.  Frowning, she turned around and headed back the way she came, breaking into a run when she heard something skittering behind her.

Mila kept running until she got out of the mine and back into the sunlight.  Glancing back, she thought she saw something watching her from just inside the entrance but she wasn’t about to go back in and investigate.

“Fuck spiders.”


End file.
